


Christmas at the Tower

by starkravingfangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkravingfangirl/pseuds/starkravingfangirl
Summary: Christmas at the tower is always something to look forward to, and each Avenger loves it for different reasons. Steve is just excited to properly be able to spend a day with Toni and the team.





	Christmas at the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know, Christmas just ended but I really wanted to write this. Just some unabashed fluff. Hope you enjoy! :)

Toni bounced on her toes and waved the Santa hat around. “Please put it on? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaa-”

Steve sighed. He didn’t know what was worse, telling Toni no and watching her deflate like a kicked puppy, or being stuck wearing the hat and sweater. He sighed, there really was only one option. “Fine.”

Toni beamed at him. “Thank you!” She gestured at him to bend down and flopped the Santa hat on top of his head and smacked a kiss on his cheek. “I should go make sure that Clint didn’t eat all the cookies.”

The corners of Steve’s mouth turned up. “You know that Clint probably already ate them right? Probably would’ve eaten them even under the threat of Nat.”

Toni grinned lopsidedly at him. “I told him if he ate the cookies I would start crying. JARVIS took a picture of his face-” she waited for affirmation from the Brtish AI. JARVIS’ exasperated voice in the affirmative came out of the speakers and Steve instinctually looked towards the ceiling. Toni scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. “You know most of the speakers aren’t even on the ceiling right?”

Steve wrapped a hand around her waist. “S’just a habit Tones.”

Toni smacked him in the stomach regardless and the duo made their way to the kitchen. “I’m just saying if you really want to look somewhere just look at the wall. Most of the speakers are embedded there anyways Steve.” When the two entered the kitchen Clint was nowhere in sight. Toni turned full circle before looking towards the ceiling and yelling for the archer. There was a squeak when the vents opened up and Clint dropped to his feet directly in front of her. Toni let out a little shriek and jumped back a bit. She tried to look stern but the corners of her mouth quirked up belayed her amusement. “Just for that, I won’t give you cookies.”

Clint gasped and dropped to his knees in front of her. “No please, I will be on my best behavior for the rest of the week and I’ll be nice and won’t throw myself off a building without warning you, and-”

Toni giggled and yanked him to his feet. “Get off your knees, you moron. Steve’s right there.”

Clint turned to grin abashed at the supersoldier. “Hey, Cap.”

Steve gave a mildly disapproving look from across the table. “Hey, Clint.”

Clint turned back towards where Toni was staring into his soul with her hands on her hips. Did you touch the cookie batter?”

“No?” Clint scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

Toni glared at him. “Clint."

“Okay fine! I couldn’t help it! I just took a little I promise please don’t start crying I swear I’m so sorry-”

Toni snorted. “I’m not gonna start crying you lunatic. But, you will be getting one less cookie.”

Clint pouted. “Yes, mother.”

Toni smirked at him and flipped him off at the comparison. Clint snickered and bounded off to probably go bother Tasha. Steve smiled at her fondly. “You’re really gonna leave him to Tasha’s mercy?”

Toni sauntered over to him and flopped herself into his lap. Steve reflexively curled an arm around her waist and she tucked herself further into his chest. “He deserves it, he took my cookies.”

Steve hooked his chin over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her neck. “To be fair, they are very good cookies.”

Toni gasped in mock offense. “Of course they were! They were Jarvis’ recipe. He made ‘em every holiday and when I got back from school, even when I left for MIT. God, I miss that. It was just me and Jarvis making cookies. Sometimes Ana, Jarvis’s wife would join us or Aunt Peggy, though she couldn’t cook to save her life. She would just enjoy the final product. Mama was usually busy but if she could stay she was there too. I remember the very first Christmas after I left for MIT, she was there and we all sat in the kitchen and ate sweets until we felt like bursting.” Tony sighed and pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple. “I miss that. But it was worth going through, well everything, to get here.” Toni seemed a little bit more gloomy at the end of her anecdote.

Steve smiled at her softly. “I’m happy you got here too sweetheart. Though you should’ve had it all. Thank you. 

Toni frowned at him. “I didn't mean to ruin the mood. Though I don't know what you’re thanking me for.”

“I’m thanking you for sharing that with me.” Toni was awfully private about her personal life especially the details of what Howard did to her. Steve didn’t know much about him but he knew not all of the scars Toni had were because of battle and she’s woken up more than once pleading for Howard to stop. He hadn’t asked, and she’d never offered exactly what Howard had done to her. However the more and more he learned about his old (definitely not anymore) friend the more Steve wished that he socked Howard in the nose. Dark thoughts looming, Steve leaned up and pressed his lips softly against Toni’s. “Love you,” he mumbled against her lips. 

“Love you too Steve,” Toni whispered back. The kiss soon turned a little less chaste and the two were so enamored in each other that they hadn’t realized when Nat and Bruce had walked in.

“Gross,” said Nat, smirk betraying her true emotions. “It’s like watching Mom and Dad make out.”

“Where one part of you is like ‘aww, cute,’ and the other part is going ‘oh my god gross gross gross,’?” Bruce said with a small smile.

“Mm,” Nat said distracted by the smell of the cookies in the oven. “How much batter did Clint eat?”

“Not much actually. For once.” Toni said disentangling herself from Steves lap and draping herself against the counter. JARVIS, intuitively, started the coffeepot. “Thanks, bud.”

“My pleasure Miss. Though I do believe that coffee at this time is not a wise decision.” The butler replied. For an AI he conveyed fondly exasperated pretty well.

“You sassing me J?”

While Toni and JARVIS bantered over whether it was a fine time for coffee or not Nat turned towards Steve. Bruce made walked over to the cabinet for some tea, automatically assuming the assassin and the soldier would want some. (He, as always, was right about their food habits. Didn’t matter the time, Bruce always knew when a member of the team was hungry and almost always had food ready on cue.)

Nat plopped herself down at the table, any remains of her usual grace gone. “Nice hat Cap,” the assassin said grinning.

“Saying Toni was involved says a lot doesn’t it?” said Steve. Said woman was still busy arguing with the AI and now what appeared to be Bruce over the proper times coffee.

“It does,” said Nat. “You look happy.”

“I am,” he looked fondly at Toni. “I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on tumblr! https://thehelloimmawitchbitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
